The present invention relates to a system for distributing gas cylinders, the gas cylinders being able to be of different types defined by different shapes, volumes and colors, the system including identification means for identifying the type of the gas cylinder, the identification means including a first color sensor for sensing the color of the gas cylinder.
The present invention also relates to a method for identifying the type of a gas cylinder of such a distribution system.
Known from document EP 1,494,180 A1 is a distribution system of the aforementioned type. The system includes a terminal and a storage device. The terminal includes a receiving compartment capable of receiving an empty cylinder and transport means able to move the empty cylinder from the receiving compartment to a storage area. Identification sensors make it possible to identify the type of empty cylinder, in particular its shape and color, the shape determining the cylinder type and the color determining the brand and/or the type of gas. These sensors are in particular optoelectronic cells. Furthermore, the sensors may comprise or have added sensors capable of reading electronic or radio transmission chips, so as to identify the gas cylinders equipped with such chips.
However, the identification of the type of a gas cylinder not including an electronic or radio transmission chip is not very precise, and may cause detection errors during the return of the cylinder.